New Fighters
by CasperAero
Summary: Trunks and Goten enter a tournament and meet two unexpected new allies.TrunksXOC & GotenXOC.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The New Fighters

"Remember none of us talk until after the tournament," a man's voice said.

"Right," two other's said in unison.

**~Meanwhile~**

"When is Yamcha gonna get here?" Goku asked impatiently.

"He should be here any minute now," Bulma said then continued, "You know he had to come all the way from America."

"I know, but we haven't seen him in forever," he replied still impatient.

"It's only been four years, Guko," Yamcha said walking up behind him.

"Yamcha!" all of the z fighters and their families shouted at once turning to see him.

"Hey everyone and who's this little one?" he asked walking over to Videl who was holding a three year old little boy.

"Oh this is Gota," Videl replied smiling.

"Hey, what about me?" a seven year old Pan said.

"Wow! Pan you've gotten big," He said looking at the child.

"So what have you been up to, lady killer?" Krillin said joking with Yamcha.

"You'll all find out soon enough," he said smiling.

"Come on tell us Yamcha," Goku said whining.

"Forget about it Kakkarot, the tournament is about to start," Vegeta said striding away. The rest of the gang followed suit except for Goten and Trunks, as they were the only ones competing. When the teens go to the locker room they looked over the list of fighter.

"This doesn't sound like much of a challenge, I mean I've seen most of these fighters and they're not that good," Trunks said with a sigh.

"Don't count me out," Goten said standing next to his best friend.

**"All competitors to the arena for opponent drawing,"** the announcer said.

Once everyone was gathered Trunks noticed there wasn't in women in the tournament this year, which was good because he didn't want to hurt a girl. "Now when I call your name come up and draw a number out of the box," one of the tournament supervisors told them.

"Johnson," the announcer said and a man stepped up to the box pulled out a ball with the number fifteen on it. "Kei," was called and a person walked up and drew the number six. "Trunks," Trunks stepped up and drew the number one. _Number one as always,_ he thought walking back to his spot next to Goten. "Mr. Mask," Mighty Mask step up to the box and pulled out the all with the number twelve on it. "Next is Kei-ra," a guy came forward and picked the sixteen-ball. "Gorron," the man said and another stepped up to the box and pulled out the number five. "Goten," the half-sayian's name was said. _Finally,_ he thought as he reached in the box and pulled the eleven-ball.

Ten minutes later all of the numbers were drawn. "The matches are as follows; Trunks and Nash, Zorro and Bubba, Gorron and Kei, Poda and Coro, Sam and Watts, Goten and Mr. Mask, Dotson and Ash, and Johnson and Kei-ra" the announcer said with confidence. "First up Trunks and Nash!" he shouted.

**~An Hour Later~**

"Weren't those some wonderful matches!" the announcer shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered. "As you know we're down to our final four; Trunks, Kei, Goten, and Kei-ra," all of the fighters smiled at the mention of their names, except Kei-ra, who wore a mad expression. "Let's start with Trunks and Kei," the announcer said leaving the ring with Goten and Kei-ra following him.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Trunks said reading his opponents ki.

"Finally," Kei said taking off "his" beanie revealing short black hair with green tips, next "he" took off an over-sized hoodie, revealing that "he" was a girl and her black and lime-green gi had Yamcha's name on it.

"You're a chick?" Trunks asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Kei said with a large smile.

"And you trained under Yamcha?"

"I'm not the only one, right 'Kei-ra'?"

"You for damn sure know that mom named me Keira!" Keira yelled at her sister, ripping her hat off revealing her black hair done in two long braids.

"So you're a girl too and her sister?" Goten asked on the sideline.

"Yeah, we're twins, actually," she said turning to him with a smile.

"Okay that was on expected, let the match begin," the announcer said and the crowd cheered.

"I'm not gonna go easy you just because you're a girl," Trunks said getting into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kei said smirking like Vegeta. _Wait a minute she looks very familiar for some reason, _Trunks thought looking at the girl. Just then Kei brought Trunks out of his thinking with a kick to the face.

"Stop daydreaming pretty boy," she taunted him. This irritated Trunks and he then launched his own attack. But when he jumped up and tried to punch her, Kei grabbed his fist, spun him in mid-air, and body-slammed him. "I thought you said you weren't going to hold back," she said raising her ki.

_So she is stronger than she looks, _Trunks thought getting up. This time his attack worked and he throw Kei to the other side of the ring. From there on out the fight was serious, Trunks throwing powerful punches, and Kei dodging with ease and connecting with quick attacks of her own.

"Okay, I forfeit," Kei said not really caring if she won and not wanting to fight her twin.

"The match is over, Trunks is the winner and will move onto the finals with the winner of the next match," the announcer said.

"What?" Trunks yelled at Kei in confusion and anger.

"It's simple I don't want to have fight my sis in the finals," Kei said walking over to her twin giving her a hug.

"How do you know you would have won?" Trunks said walking up next to her.

"I have a secret weapon," she said and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

**~In the Stands~**

"So you were training those sisters all this time," Gohan said sitting next to Yamcha, while holding Pan.

"Yeah, about I year after I arrived in America, they found me pusueded me to train them," Yamcha said remembering their meeting.


End file.
